First Love Academy・School of True Love
by The Immpossible Girl
Summary: Jowee Martian had always been in love with Mari Drew. Just as he was about to (maybe) express his love to her, Wilfre Havoc just had to butt in and try to steal her away! Oh why was love so confusing? Song-fic. Protected by the Protecters!


**Hello! You guys should look up this song and listen to it before you read this so you understand the tune. If you don't, oh well, it's your decision. Well anyways READ ON!**

"_Welcome to the First Love Academy! School Of True Love!_"

Mari Drew blinked her beautiful big brown eyes as she chatted with her friends, her long chocolate colored hair swayed slightly. Jowee Martian gulped and bit his lip. His emerald green eyes darted nervously, trying not to show people how he stared at his love. He smoothed down his mane of orange hair and hoped he wasn't sweating.

Oh how he wished he wasn't so nervous!

_"Studying exercising…_

_I'm pretty helpless at both, but_

_I was an overachiever when it came_

_I'm falling in love with you (the class President)"_

Yes, Jowee was in love. He couldn't begin to think of how he would tell Mari how he felt! Finally one day he came up with a idea.

"_I've decided!_" he cried. "_I'll write a 7,100 letter long love letter!"_' He spent the rest of the day in his room writing the letter, he neatly folded it and placed it in a nice envelope, sealing it with a heart. Suddenly he was struck with awful realization.

"_But I don't think I have…the courage to give it to you!"_

* * *

"_I see you over there!_" Mari called over to Jowee as he peeked out at her clutching his letter firmly. She walked over to him, her long fox-like ears twitching in slight amusement as the rapo boy's face turned a bright shade of red. His own ears drooped and he shrank back some.

"_Hey…If you have business with me…say so!_" she exclaimed. She started to walk away and Jowee darted in front of her, trying desperately to keep her there and feebly start a conversation.

"_Umm…uh, ummm…The weather sure is lovely!_" He forced a bright smile. "_I'm glad it's another peaceful day~!_" Mari's eyes caught a glance of his hands holding something behind his back.

_"Why are you shaking?_" she asked the trembling boy. "_And what are you hiding there?" _She tried to get a glance at what he was hiding. Jowee's face reddened even more and he started to run away.

"_Show me!_" Mari called. But he was already gone. "_Hey!_"

Ohhh he blew it! Jowee was so embarrassed. He turned to run back to his room when he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks.

* * *

"_Look I've got an overflowing charismatic aura. My necktie is, of course, Bayberry custom-made!_" Wilfre Havoc smirked cockily holding a rose and fingering his necktie. His silver hair tied into a neat ponytail was carefully groomed and tousled enhancing his lovely-ness that made almost every girl swoon and want him as their own. But he had his eyes set on one girl in particular. Mari Drew.

"_What's that? I've never heard of that weird name-brand,_" Mari tilted her head at the boy, eyes widening curiously. Though she soon furrowed her brow at the boy, "_Moreover in the classroom…don't hold roses in your mouth!" _

Wilfre was posing in a more seductive manner winking at her and holding the rose in between his teeth. He was completely and totally confident that this girl would soon be his. I mean, any girl would love to go with the handsome and confident Wilfre Havoc, right?

He took the rose out of his mouth and leaned close to her, "_Hey, about this Sunday…?_" he questioned sending her the obvious question that any other rapo girl would have agreed to immediately.

Mari thought for a moment, one of her long delicate fingers resting on her chin. "_Ahh, I've got lessons to attend, maybe some other time!_" she said. For a moment Wilfre was shocked, his ears perked up. How could anyone refuse his golden offer? Confusion overtook him for a moment, then he narrowed it down to one thing as he glanced at all the other rapo girls glaring enviously at Mari.

"_Ahhh, little kitten,_" he purred. "_Are you frightened by my perfect self? I can't help it if other girls are jealous._"

Mari glanced at the boy, "_That self-confidence…I'm a little envious of it…_" she murmured. "_It's already getting late…_"

* * *

Jowee peeked out at Wilfre and Mari, ohhh he couldn't let him go on with this, he knew Wilfre would get Mari as his own one way or another! Wilfre noticed him and Mari caught his gaze.

"…_That guy's a childhood friend, a lame little lamb,_" Wilfre explained smirking slightly. "_We're in the middle of a chat, okay?_" Jowee clutched his letter tighter.

_This is bad! I won't be called timid any longer!_

He walked up to Mari and trust out the letter, "_President! This letter…Please read it!_" Mari gently took the letter and began to open it, Wilfre peering over to take a peek. Jowee's face grew hot with embarrassment he couldn't help but let out a small whimper, "_Ahhh!_"

_"When your silken hair sways in the wind…_

_My heart races…"_

"_Your literary talent is considerable…_" Wilfre muttered. He then turned towards Mari and trust out his hand at her. "_But she's gonna choose me…Isn't that right?_" Mari glanced up from the letter and stared at them.

"_You two have really surprised me. I choose…Well, I don't know…_" She sighed and gave them a helpless look. "_But the thing I have been thinking about is…"_

_Stupid days like these here…_

Mari smiled at them, "_Never mind…_" she said making both boy's ears droop. Mari's own ears twitched in amusement and she turned from the two rapo boys. She started to walk away.

_…I hope they never come to an end. _

**Oh look something not Gravity Falls related! How unusual! Anyways I was listening to this song (First Love Academy. School of True Love) and thought it fit Jowee, Mari, and Wilfre perfectly. I mean, Rin is class president, Mari is the mayor! Len is in silent love with the girl. Jowee is ears over paws for her! Gumi is all cocky and arrogant. Wilfre is…Wilfre! You guys can decide who Mari will choose. I'm rooting for MarixJowee! And since most of the lyrics were dialogue I had to make them into the story like that but I'm pretty happy with this. **

**Review please! **


End file.
